Romeo and Juliet Victorian style
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: What if Romeo and Juliet took place in Victorian times? It's like Jane Austen meets Shakespeare.


Romeo and Juliet Victorian style (think Jane Austen meets Shakespeare)  
  
By: Shannon  
  
**NOTE: I don't own the rights to the play (I wish I did). This is going to be a quick synopsis of the play, so I'll be skipping some scenes.**  
  
NAME CHANGES  
  
Lord Montague is known as "Lord William Montague"  
Lady Montague is known as "Lady Mary Montague"  
  
Lord Capulet is known as "Lord Thomas Capulet"  
Lady Capulet is known as "Lady Elizabeth Capulet"  
  
The Prince is known as "Constable Benjamin"  
  
Friar Lawrence is known as "Rev. Henry Laurence"  
  
Paris is known as "Mr. Graham Paris"  
  
  
  
  
  
[Enter two Capulets, Sampson and Gregory, riding on horseback from a fox hunt]  
  
Sampson: My dear fellow, any luck on today's hunt?  
  
Gregory: Not a single fox, Sampson.   
  
Sampson: Surely you jest, Gregory Capulet! I've got a hoarde of them!  
  
Gregory: I haven't a single fox, sir.   
  
Sampson [spots two Montagues, Abraham and Balthasar, nearby]: I see the Montagues are here to spite us, Sampson.   
  
Gregory: Sampson, let's not start trouble. They haven't done a thing to us.  
  
Sampson: Not yet, anyway.  
  
[Abraham and Balthasar suddenly catch a glimpse at Sampson and Gregory]  
  
Balthasar [snickering]: My, my, my dear Abraham. Do my eyes deceive me?  
  
Abraham: Of course, you are referring to those Capulets nearby, I suppose. Fortunately for them, it's just us here and not Lord Thomas Capulet. He would've killed them in a minute. It appears they've returned from a fox hunt.  
  
Balthasar: I believe they're here to defy us, Abraham! [pulls his rapier from the sheath] They will soon feel my wrath.  
  
Sampson [noticing Balthasar drawing his sword]: Hmm, two can play at that game. [Draws his sword and approaches Balthasar].  
  
Balthasar [smiles evilly]: Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear friend Sampson Capulet. How nice to see you?  
  
Sampson: It is a lovely day today, Balthasar. A nice day for cutting you into shreds. So, were you indeed, mocking me, sir?  
  
Balthasar [sneering]: Oh good heavens no! Why, were you mocking ME?  
  
Sampson: No, but, not until just now.  
  
[They start fighting.]  
  
[Abraham and Gregory grab their swords and start fighting. Suddenly, the whole down and market sees the fights and both Montagues and Capulets grab their swords and start fighting each other. Enter Lord William and Lady Mary Montague.]  
  
William [notices the fight going on]: What on earth is going on here?   
  
Mary [adjusting her hoop dress]: I'd rather not know, Darling.   
  
William [sees a couple of Montagues and Capulets fighting]: So, my rival is here to defy me? [pulls out his sword]  
  
Mary: William, no! [Tugs at her husband's arm] Please, I beg of you not to fight!   
  
[Enter Lord Thomas and Lady Elizabeth Capulet]  
  
Thomas [sees William wielding his rapier in the air]: Well, well, well, isn't it like the Capulets to start a fight? [draws his sword]  
  
Elizabeth: Thomas! You'll catch your death fighting with Lord Montague! I plead of you to resist! [Thomas leaves to go fight William]  
  
William: Aha! My rival is here to be personally cut to pieces by me, Lord William Montague. So, is this is a challenge or an act of suicide, dear Tom?  
  
Thomas: Oh, it is a challenge all right. A challenge TO YOU to defeat me, William!  
  
[The two fight each other.]  
  
[Enter Tybalt, Benvolio, and a few others]  
  
Benvolio [raising his rapier into the air]: Stop! Why are you fighting this time? Cease and desist, I say!  
  
Tybalt: Benvolio, you hypocrite! You insist that we stop fighting and yet, your sword is drawn.  
  
Benvolio: I was trying to make a point Tybalt, if you don't mind.  
  
Tybalt: Well, I do mind, Benvolio. I do not take orders from a Montague. Plain and simple.  
  
Benvolio: Fine. As far as I'm concerned, I do not take orders from a Capulet.  
  
[The two fight.]  
  
[The fight continues until a sound of hooves is heard from the corner of the main square. Constable Benjamin and his "police force" gallop into the square to restore order."]  
  
Thomas: Constable Benjamin!  
  
Constable: Stop this fighting immediately! For the third time, you decided to take your feud to our peacful town square and turn it into a warzone! If you wanted to fight, you should've joined up with Napoleon!  
  
William: But Napoleon's been dead for ten years!  
  
Constable: That's not my point, Lord Montague. The point I'm trying to make is that the both of you, Capulet and Montague, should end this ridiculous feud. I want to see Lord and Lady Capulet. Montague, I wish to see you this afternoon at 2 p.m. For the rest of you, continue what you were doing before you involved yourself in this skirmish.   
  
[Constable Benjamin rides off with the Capulets while people recover from the fight. Benvolio wraps his wrist in a bandage and walks out of the main square when the Montagues catch up with him.]  
  
Lord William Montague: Benvolio, might we have a word with you?  
  
Benvolio: All right. Go ahead.  
  
Lady Mary Montague: It's about our son, Romeo.  
  
WiIliam: We haven't seen him come home last night. You know where he might be?  
  
Benvolio: I do believe I saw him this morning. He was terribly moody.   
  
Mary: Yes, that's him. Romeo is almost always moody. I wonder what's troubling the poor boy.  
  
[They see Romeo walking down the path to the main square, his head hung low, holding a rose in his right hand and his left hand tucked into his vest pocket.]  
  
William: Yes, that's our Romeo. Benvolio, do try to talk to him and see what's bothering him so.  
  
[Exit Montagues]  
  
Benvolio: Romeo!  
  
Romeo [looks up]: Morning Benvolio. Did something happen just now?  
  
Benvolio: Yes, sadly.  
  
Romeo: Another fight, is it?  
  
Benvolio: Unfortunately, yes.   
  
Romeo: Anyone killed?  
  
Benvolio: Not that I know of. Mostly just cuts and scratches. [shows Romeo his bandaged wrist] Tybalt had slit part of my wrist.  
  
Romeo [sighs heavily]: Why won't these people learn? This feud is pointless! It's been going on since Napoleon's birth!  
  
Benvolio: Longer than that, Romeo, I'm afraid. Oh, and what's with that rose you're holding? Courting someone?  
  
Romeo: I'm thinking about it.  
  
Benvolio: Let me guess, you're in love with Rosaline, aren't you.  
  
Romeo [hangs his head]: Yes.  
  
Benvolio: I thought so. I think it's high time that you found a new love. Rosaline can't stand the thought of you, Romeo Montague!  
  
Romeo: I know.  
  
[Just then, a messenger runs frantically down the path and runs into Romeo and Benvolio]  
  
Messenger: Hello gentlemen!  
  
Romeo: Good day sir. May I care to ask why you are in such a hurry?  
  
Messenger: I'm the Capulet's messenger.   
  
Benvolio: And what is the message that you are sending?  
  
Messenger: Well, I wish I could tell you but alas, I cannot read.  
  
Romeo: Well, give the message to me, I'll read it.  
  
[reads the message]  
  
Benvolio: What does it say?   
  
Romeo: The Capulets are having a rather extravagant ball this evening at eight. [Hands Benvolio the letter]  
  
Benvolio: You're right, Romeo. It's an invitation. [hands the letter back to the messenger]   
  
Messenger: Thank you good sirs for reading this for me. [he runs off]  
  
Benvolio: Poor lad. He works for the Capulets but he can't read. I can't understand that. Anyway, why don't we go to that ball this evening?  
  
Romeo: Why should we? We're Montagues.  
  
Benvolio: We'll disguise ourselves.   
  
Romeo: But I....  
  
Benvolio: No excuses, Romeo. We're going and you, my fine friend and cousin, are going to enjoy yourself, find yourself a woman, and drink yourself to the point of intoxication.  
  
Romeo [sighs heavily]: Oh, all right. But I'm not going to get drunk, mind you. The last time that happened to me, well....I guess I can't remember.  
  
Benvolio [smiling]: That's a good sport! [Slaps Romeo on the back and the two exit.]  
  
[Capulet's mansion. Enter Graham Paris and Lord Thomas Capulet]  
  
Thomas: Well, well, well, Graham, my boy! It's a pleasure to meet my future son-in-law.  
  
Graham: Pleasure to meet you too, Lord Montague.   
  
Thomas [jokingly slaps him on the back]: And it's not everyday that I meet a young man whose last name resembles the capital of France. [They laugh]  
  
Graham: Well, blame my family on that one, Lord Montague. I never asked for that name.  
  
Thomas: Let's get down to business. Why should I let you marry my daughter Juliet?  
  
Graham: Well, I am a wonderful gentleman. I am faithful, trustworthy, honest....  
  
Thomas: Well go on, go on! What else?  
  
Graham: My father died last year and left me his mansion, his servants, and enough money to financially support me for the rest of my life, and....  
  
Thomas: That's enough. You'll do.  
  
Graham: But I haven't even mentioned the fact that I'm a businessman!  
  
Thomas: Oh, that's not impor....did you say you were a businessman?  
  
Graham: A successful one. I'm in the iron business and so was my father and his father before him.  
  
Thomas: Good boy, Graham! You'll make a fine husband for my daughter.  
  
Graham: That's if she approves of me, right?  
  
Thomas: Oh, she'll approve of you all right. A nice, rich, wealthy, handsome man like you, what girl wouldn't?  
  
Graham: My former fiancee.   
  
Thomas: Let's not talk about that, my boy. Never mind worrying about the past. Let's talk of marriage.  
  
[Exit]  
  
[Enter Juliet's bedroom with Juliet, her nurse, and Lady Elizabeth Capulet]  
  
Elizabeth: Juliet my dear, the time has come!  
  
Juliet: For what?  
  
Nurse: I bet I know what this is.  
  
Elizabeth: My dear Juliet, how old are you?  
  
Juliet: Mother, you know rather well how old I am. I just turned eighteen!  
  
Elizabeth [kisses her daughter's forehead]: I know darling but I'm making a point.  
  
Nurse: Lady Capulet, I do believe that you are suggesting that Juliet is ripe for marriage.  
  
[Juliet's eyes widen]  
  
Elizabeth: Yes, that's correct.   
  
Juliet: But Mother, I still feel too young!  
  
Elizabeth: Oh, don't worry. I felt the same way when I was your age. That's the age I married your father.  
  
Juliet: So, this young feeling will go away?  
  
Elizabeth: Oh yes, don't worry about it.   
  
Nurse: Well, who's the lucky man?  
  
Elizabeth: A fine man by the name of Graham Paris.  
  
Nurse: I've heard of him. It's terribly sad of what happened to his father.  
  
Juliet: What happened to his father?  
  
Nurse: He caught pneumonia and alas, he didn't survive it.  
  
Elizabeth: You will meet Mr. Paris, tonight, at our ball.  
  
Juliet: What if I don't like him?  
  
Elizabeth: Juliet, you worry too much! Of course you'll like him!  
  
[The messenger bursts into the room]  
  
Messenger: Lady Capulet, everything is ready and the guests are here.  
  
Elizabeth: Well, the ball's started, let's go enjoy ourselves.  
  
[Exit]  
  
[Enter Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio on their way to the ball in a horse-drawn carriage.]  
  
Romeo: I don't know if this is really such a good idea. What if I catch cold or something?  
  
Benvolio: Romeo, you worry wart, what are your chances of catching a cold at a ball anyway?  
  
Mercutio: I know why he's like that. He's still thinking about Rosaline.  
  
Benvolio: Romeo, trust me. There will be so much better-looking women at the ball.  
  
Mercutio [grinning]: Yes, especially when you're drunk! [laughs]  
  
Romeo: Mercutio! You know quite well I don't think of women that way! I happen to respect women!  
  
Mercutio: Oh Romeo, I was joking! Don't take it so seriously.  
  
Benvolio [checking the gold-chain pocketwatch from his vest]: Well, we're almost there and right on time, too. Now's the time to find Romeo a suitable mate!  
  
[Romeo says nothing but gives a dirty expression]  
  
Mercutio: Romeo, don't be a bad sport about this. Forget about Rosaline. Forget you ever MET Rosaline! You must move on!  
  
[Romeo sighs and the horseman stops the carriage and the three head for the ball.]  
  
[Ballroom. Faint sounds of Johann Strauss' "Emperor Waltz" echo through the ballroom, played by a small orchestra. The place is occupied with men and women, the men decked out in their finest clothes and the women in their finest hoop dresses and jewelry.]  
  
[Enter Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio wearing fake moustaches to conceal their identities.]  
  
Romeo: I look ridiculous in this moustache!  
  
Benvolio [whispering]: SHHH! You want the whole party to know we're Montagues?  
  
Mercutio: This is fabulous! And there's food, wine, and women galore!  
  
Benvolio: Is that all you have on your mind, Mercutio?  
  
Mercutio: Pretty much so.  
  
[Benvolio and Romeo both roll their eyes]  
  
Benvolio: Romeo, Mercutio and I are going to go off and dance.  
  
Romeo [with a grin]: With each other?  
  
Mercutio [laughing]: Romeo! Now that's a good one!  
  
Benvolio: No, we'll be finding women to do that with us. Come join us!  
  
Romeo: That's fine, I'll just stand here and watch.  
  
Mercutio: All right, Romeo. Benvolio, come with me!  
  
Benvolio [to Mercutio]: If he acts like that the whole night, he'll never get a woman.   
  
Mercutio: If he acts like that the whole night, no one would talk to him.  
  
[Exit Benvolio and Mercutio. The orchestra starts playing Johann Strauss's "Blue Danube." Several people step out onto the ballroom floor and start waltzing. Enter Juliet and Graham Paris as a dancing pair.]  
  
Graham: Juliet, may I have this dance?  
  
Juliet [unmoved by Graham's approach but manages to smile at him]: Yes, you may.  
  
[The two waltz along with the many others.]  
  
Graham: Juliet, you dance magnificently!  
  
Juliet [lying to Paris]: So do you.  
  
Graham: You're looking so beautiful tonight.   
  
Juliet [thinking to herself]: Why oh why did I let my parents talk me into dancing with this clout? His breath is absolutely hideous and his manners are so sugar-coated.  
  
Graham: Juliet?  
  
Juliet: Oh, sorry. I was just daydreaming for a minute.  
  
Graham: I said you looked beautiful.  
  
Juliet [in a snobbish tone of voice]: Why thank you.  
  
[Meanwhile, Romeo was standing in a crowd of people watching the couples dancing. He happened to make his way to the front of the crowd to see if any of his friends found dance partners yet and happened to make eye contact with Juliet.]  
  
Romeo [speaking to himself]: My good word, she's beautiful! Blue eyes, brown hair, even a freckle on her cheek. Benvolio was right for one thing, compared to her, Rosaline looks like my grandmother when she wakes up in the morning.  
  
[The dancing stops and everyone is clapping. Juliet's eyes are locked on Romeo as Graham dismisses himself to get something to eat and drink.]  
  
Juliet [speaking to herself]: I have never seen a man so handsome. He's got blond hair, a somewhat artificial moustache, and.....  
  
[Juliet stops in her train of thought and pushes through the crowd to see Romeo while Romeo hurries through the crowd of people, knocking off his fake moustache. The two finally meet as Strauss's "Voices of the Spring" waltz starts playing.]  
  
Romeo [bows]: My dear, would you care to dance?  
  
Juliet [courtsies]: I'd be delighted.  
  
[The two of them dance, meanwhile Tybalt catches eye of Romeo.]  
  
Tybalt [mutters to himself]: That Montague comes to disturb the peace of this ball, eh? Wait till Uncle Tom hears about this.  
  
[Tybalt runs to Lord Capulet, who was busy joking with his brother-in-law.]  
  
Lord Thomas Capulet: That's a good one, Alexander. I've heard that joke many times in my youth.  
  
Tybalt: Uncle, Uncle!  
  
Thomas: Not now Tybalt.  
  
Tybalt: It's urgent!  
  
Thomas: Alexander, you'd have to excuse me. My nephew appears to have something "life-threatening" to share with me.  
  
Tybalt: Uncle....  
  
Thomas: Yes Tybalt, I'm listening.  
  
Tybalt: There's a Montague at our ball! He's here to defy our peace, Uncle! He's even dancing with your daughter!  
  
[points to Romeo and Juliet dancing]  
  
Thomas: Tybalt, calm down and leave Romeo alone.  
  
Tybalt: But he's here to defy our peace! Where's my rapier?  
  
Thomas: Tybalt! You are NOT going to start a fight in this ballroom anytime soon. Leave Romeo be. He's not a troublemaker nor is he here to look for trouble. He probably just heard about the ball and decided to come enjoy himself. Romeo is a good lad and I trust that he will maintain his good reputation throughout the night. Now go off and enjoy yourself.  
  
Tybalt: I'll go but I won't enjoy myself. Hmmph! [Stomps off]  
  
Thomas [speaking to himself]: Good thing he's my nephew and not my son.  
  
[Everyone has finished dancing and heading for the refreshment tables while Romeo and Juliet head off into a corner.]  
  
Juliet: I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you are a magnificent dancer.   
  
Romeo: Thank you my dear. And I do believe that you are also a good dancer as well. [he takes her hand and kisses it]  
  
Juliet [blushes]: Oh my. [giggles]  
  
Romeo: Well, I take it you enjoyed that little kiss on the hand very much. Was it the first time any man has kissed your hand?  
  
Juliet: Oh no, not that. It's the way you kissed my hand. You're such a gentleman, so kind, so sweet, so...  
  
Romeo [finishing her sentence]: Handsome?  
  
Juliet: Yes, that's it!  
  
[The two of them sit down on a sofa, hidden away by a curtain.]  
  
Romeo: Have you actually kissed a man before, other than your father?  
  
Juliet: Once. It was that idiot Graham Paris.  
  
Romeo: The rich fellow?  
  
Juliet: Yes, that one. He has the worst breath imaginable and it felt rather forced, in a way.  
  
Romeo [leans in closer to Juliet]: Now I know why he has a former fiancee.  
  
Juliet [chuckles]: Neither Heaven or Earth could get me to marry him.  
  
Romeo: Have you noticed how beautiful your eyes are?  
  
Juliet: Not really, why?  
  
Romeo: Well, they're beautiful. And you're beautiful. And what I find beautiful about you is who you are on the inside rather than the outside. [leans in a bit more]  
  
Juliet: Thank you. You're a very sweet man. [she smiles]  
  
[They kiss.]  
  
Romeo: Well, I say for a beginner, you're a good kisser.  
  
Juliet: You're much better than Mr. Graham Paris. [the two laugh]  
  
[They kiss again]  
  
[Enter Juliet's nurse. Romeo and Juliet quickly break up their necking session.]  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry to intrude this lovely romantic scene, but your mother wishes to speak with you.  
  
Juliet: It was nice meeting you sir. Oh, by the way, the minute I saw you, I knew that moustache was fake. [blows Romeo a kiss and leaves]  
  
Romeo [blushes and speaks to Nurse]: Oh dear woman, do tell me who that sweet angel was!  
  
Nurse: Well, if you should know, her name is Juliet. Her parents are hosting this ball even as we speak.  
  
[Exit Nurse]  
  
Romeo: Oh dear God. She's...she's....the daughter of my family's enemy. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell my friends? They'll think I'm a traitor!   
  
[Exits the party. Tybalt notices Romeo leaving the party while trying to keep his temper. Enter Juliet.]  
  
Juliet [notices her cousin's anger]: Cousin Tybalt! Aren't you enjoying yourself?  
  
Tybalt: In a word, no.  
  
Juliet: Well, why not? There's plenty of women to go around, if that's what's bothering you.  
  
Tybalt: My dear cousin, it's not that. It's because of a certain someone attending the ball.  
  
Juliet: It's my friend Louise, isn't it? Tybalt, I promise if you will be nice to her, she'll....  
  
Tybalt [interrupting]: It's not Louise. It's Romeo.  
  
Juliet: Romeo? Romeo who?  
  
Tybalt: Romeo Montague, that's who. [points to Romeo, exiting the party. Juliet recognizes him as her dance partner and the one who she kissed just minutes ago.]  
  
Juliet: Could you excuse me, please? [Runs to her room]  
  
  
[Scene: Outside in one of the gardens near the Capulet's mansion.]  
  
Romeo: Now where are those two friends of mine? The party's over. [Notices that Benvolio and Mercutio are riding off in the carriage without Romeo and in a complete drunken state.] That figures. Now I'll have to walk home. It's not the duration of the walk that bothers me. What bothers me is that the only shortcut home is through Lord Capulet's garden. Oh well. It's dark and I don't think anyone's going to see me.  
  
[He starts walking through the garden until he sees a light beaming out of a window, near a balcony.]  
  
Romeo: Oh no! I've got to hide in the brush before they catch me! [Hides in the bushes and looks out at the light coming from the balcony. Juliet comes out, flushed from running from the ballroom. [Romeo notices her.] Well, I'm in no danger now.   
  
Juliet [to herself]: Why oh why didn't I ask him who he was earlier? Why must our families hate each other?   
  
Romeo [to himself]: It's Juliet! And she's talking about me.  
  
Juliet [to herself]: He's handsome and kind and everything in between. Graham Paris is nothing compared him. I wish Romeo and I weren't in the middle of this feud.  
  
Romeo [whispering]: I've got to say something. [emerges from the bushes]  
  
Juliet [frightened]: What are you doing here? Who are you? What business do you have in my father's garden?  
  
Romeo: It is me, Romeo Montague.  
  
Juliet: Romeo! But why are you here?  
  
Romeo: My intoxicated friends left me stranded at the ball so I was taking a short cut home.  
  
Juliet: Why don't you stay and talk awhile? Climb up here into the balcony.  
  
[Romeo climbs up and over the balcony.]  
  
Romeo [smiling]: You called?  
  
Juliet: Well, if we're going to talk, we must be quiet about it. I don't want anyone to hear us and get suspicious. If Father found out that....  
  
Romeo [interrupting]: I don't care if they found me. Let them kill me, let them hang me, I love you too much to restrain myself!  
  
Juliet: But what about me, Romeo? I don't know what my father would do once he saw us together.  
  
Romeo: But that's a chance we would have to take, my love.  
  
[He pulls Juliet into his arms]  
  
Juliet [smiling]: You're sweet.  
  
Romeo [in a rather sensual tone of voice]: Oh if I could hold you in my arms for all eternity....  
  
Juliet: That would be utter bliss, wouldn't it?  
  
Romeo: Yes it would and so would this.   
  
[They kiss with passionate vigor]  
  
Juliet [whispers]: I love you Romeo.  
  
Romeo [whispers]: I love you too, sweet Juliet.  
  
Juliet [smiling]: Now what, Cassanova?  
  
Romeo: There's always marriage.  
  
Juliet: When do you want to get married?  
  
Romeo: As soon as possible. Meet me at Rev. Henry Laurence's church tomorrow afternoon at three.  
  
Juliet: Oh, I will, my love.   
  
Romeo: It's getting late, I must go.  
  
Juliet: Do be careful, Romeo. Don't get caught.   
  
Romeo: I promise.  
  
[Exit Romeo]  
  
[Scene: Rev. Henry Laurence's Presbyterian church. Enter Romeo and Rev. Laurence]  
  
Laurence: Romeo, are you sure you want to go through this?  
  
Romeo: I am absolutely sure, Reverend.  
  
Laurence: Marriage is a big responsibility, Romeo. You can't spend your entire lives just dwelling in each other's presence.  
  
Romeo: Yes, Reverend.  
  
Laurence: But I believe that you can do it, Romeo. You're a man of your word.  
  
Romeo: Thank you, Reverend.  
  
[Enter Juliet]  
  
Laurence: Welcome Juliet.  
  
Juliet: Good afternoon Reverend Laurence.  
  
Romeo: Oh, my love!  
  
[Romeo and Juliet embrace]  
  
Juliet: I thought about you all night and all day, Romeo.  
  
Romeo: I know. I thought about you so much that I could not sleep last night.  
  
Laurence: Ahem! We must hurry this up. I have another wedding coming in at 4:30.  
  
Romeo: Sorry.  
  
[They approach the pulpit/altar.]  
  
Laurence: Romeo Montague, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?  
  
Romeo: I do.  
  
Laurence: Juliet Capulet, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?  
  
Juliet: I do.  
  
Laurence: Then I pronouce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
[Romeo and Juliet kiss]  
  
Romeo: I'll meet you in your room tonight, my love. [kisses her hand]  
  
Juliet: And I will certainly be there, sweet Romeo. [kisses his forehead]  
  
[Exit]  
  
[Scene: Verona Town Square. Mercutio is facing off of Tybalt in a duel. Enter Benvolio and a crowd of onlookers.]  
  
Mercutio: Prince of Cats, I see you have chosen to challenge me! If I were you, I'd surrender now and run.  
  
Tybalt: The Prince of Cats does not run, Mercutio. He is not a coward.  
  
[They fight]  
  
Mercutio: I believe, Tybalt, that when you were born, the doctor had slapped your MOTHER instead of you!  
  
[Tybalt's face turns red in anger.]  
  
Benvolio: Mercutio, don't provoke him!  
  
Tybalt: Well, I believe the doctor slapped BOTH of your parents when you were born!  
  
[They continue to fight, exchanging insults.]  
  
Mercutio [laughs slyly]: The Prince of Cats may not be a coward, but he is very slow!  
  
[Tybalt's rage takes a hold of him and he stabs Mercutio, killing him]  
  
Tybalt: Never underestimate my abilities, Mercutio.  
  
[Enter Romeo.....running to tell his friends the good news, only to find that Tybalt has killed his friend.]  
  
Romeo: Why have you killed my friend, Tybalt? He didn't do anything to you that was worth killing over!  
  
Tybalt: To me, it was worth killing over, Romeo.   
  
Romeo [grabs his rapier]: If Mercutio is going, you're going with him.  
  
[They fight]  
  
Benvolio [to himself]: If Romeo keeps this up, he'll be dead before he spends his wedding night.  
  
Tybalt [with the tip of his rapier pointing toward Romeo's throat]: Any last words, Montague?  
  
Romeo: Yes. [jabs his rapier into Tybalt, killing him]  
  
[Hoofbeats from the Constable's horse are heard in the distance]  
  
Benvolio: Romeo, go hide, quick!  
  
[Romeo runs off, just as the Constable arrives.]  
  
Constable Benjamin: What have we here?  
  
Benvolio: A duel sir. Two of them.  
  
Constable: Explain what happened Benvolio.  
  
Benvolio: Mercutio and Tybalt had just passed by each other and Tybalt insulted him, prompting Mercutio to pull out his sword. In turn, Tybalt killed Mercutio. In retaliation, Romeo in turn, killed Tybalt.  
  
Constable: Then, with the powers vested in me, Romeo is BANISHED to Mantua!  
  
  
[Scene: Morning after Romeo and Juliet's wedding night in Juliet's bedroom.]  
  
Romeo [just waking up]: Last night was just wonderful, wasn't it?  
  
Juliet: Oh, if last night lasted for eternity, my love.  
  
Romeo: Oh, if I could make love to you for eternity. It's a pity that I must leave for Mantua this morning.  
  
Juliet: Oh, if I could only go with you, Romeo.  
  
Romeo: I wish we could go together. What time is it?  
  
Juliet: It's 8 in the morning, my love.  
  
Romeo: Then, I must get ready to leave, Juliet. [They both get dressed.]  
  
Juliet: You will write to me, will you?  
  
Romeo: I'll write to you every day of the year, my love. [They passionately kiss.] Farewell, Juliet.  
  
[Exit Romeo]  
  
[Juliet says nothing but cries.]  
  
[Scene: Parlor room in the Capulet's mansion. Enter Juliet, Lady Elizabeth Capulet, and the nurse]  
  
Elizabeth: Juliet, why are you crying? Today is your wedding day! Aren't you excited to be marrying Mr. Paris?  
  
Juliet: I'd rather starve than marry Mr. Paris!  
  
Elizabeth: My word, Juliet!   
  
Nurse: Well, I don't blame her, Madam. Mr. Paris is....  
  
Elizabeth: I did not ask for your opinion, Nurse. I'm going to go tell your father, Juliet, and when he finds out, I..I..I...I don't know what he'll do!  
  
[Exit Lady Elizabeth Capulet]  
  
Nurse [hugs Juliet while she cries on her shoulder]: My child, I'm sorry. If only you had gone with Romeo....  
  
Juliet [wiping her eyes]: Well, I didn't know if I should or not. I didn't even know my parents were planning this day for me to be married to Mr. Paris! They never tell me anything. They never listen to me. You're the only one who understands me.  
  
Nurse: I suggest you run down to Rev. Laurence immediately.  
  
Juliet: That's my only other option. I must stall the wedding day so I can get myself out of this predicament.  
  
[Exit Juliet and the nurse]  
  
[Scene. The church. Enter Rev. Laurence and Juliet.]  
  
Laurence: So, you want me to delay your wedding to Mr. Paris, is that right?  
  
Juliet: Yes Reverend.  
  
Laurence: Well, I do have something that might help you.  
  
Juliet: ANYTHING!  
  
Laurence [hands Juliet a bottle]: Take all of these sleeping pills tonight. Tomorrow, you will look completely dead. Then, after you are taken to the family mausoleum, I will send for Romeo. When you awake, Romeo will be there to sweep you into your arms and the two of you will live happily ever after in Mantua.  
  
Juliet: Thank you Reverend! Thank you!  
  
[Later that night]  
  
Juliet: Here goes nothing. [Takes the pills] Well, he wasn't lying. I suddenly have this feeling of drowsiness already. [falls asleep]  
  
[The next day.....Juliet's funeral procession]  
  
Lady Elizabeth Capulet: If only I understood her...  
  
Lord Thomas Capulet: If only I listened to her...  
  
Nurse: Then you would be able to understand her more. When my daughter Susanna had a problem, I was always there with a drop of a hat. But the both of you never bothered to be there for your daughter. You two ought to be ashamed.  
  
[Enter Balthasar, peeking behind some bushes.]  
  
Balthasar: Juliet's dead? This is not good news. [He leaves, heading to Mantua]  
  
Rev. Laurence [to a messenger]: Give this letter to Romeo in Mantua. And hurry!  
  
[The messenger leaves]  
  
[Exit scene]  
  
[Scene: A small villa in Mantua. Enter Romeo, writing a letter.]  
  
Romeo: Now, how should I start this letter? "Dear Juliet my love. It's been a day since I haven't seen you. I will surely die if I don't see you again!" No, that's not right.  
  
Balthasar [knocking on Romeo's study]: Romeo!  
  
Romeo: Come in Balthasar. What news do you have from Juliet?  
  
Balthasar: Not good, Romeo.  
  
Romeo: How so? Is she ill?  
  
Balthasar: Worse. She's dead.  
  
Romeo: Dead?  
  
Balthasar: I just saw her funeral procession.  
  
Romeo: Balthasar, get the carriage ready. We're going back to Verona.  
  
[The two hitch up the carriage and hurry off to Verona, passing by Reverend Laurence's messenger, who is riding a horse.]  
  
[Scene: Capulet mausoleum]  
  
Balthasar: Well, we're here. What now?  
  
Romeo: Wait outside. [goes into the mausoleom and sees his beloved] Oh Juliet, my love! Why did you have to leave this earth so early and so young? [Tears well up in his eyes.] Now that you're gone, I must go with you. [takes out a bottle of poison and drinks it] My love, I'm coming with you.....[collapses and dies]  
  
[Enter Rev. Laurence]  
  
Laurence: What in the world is going on here? [Notices Romeo's cold body lying on the ground.] I've got to wake Juliet and get her out of here quickly.  
  
[Juliet wakes up]  
  
Juliet: Romeo, where are you? Romeo?  
  
Laurence: I'm afraid I have bad news for you, Juliet. Your husband had just killed himself. [sees the empty bottle of poison in Romeo's hand] It appears he thought you were dead so he drank this bottle of poison.  
  
Juliet: Reverend, can you give me some privacy? I'd like to be with my husband alone right now.  
  
Laurence: Be my guest. [He leaves]  
  
Juliet: Where you are, my sweet Romeo, I will be there with you. [Stabs herself with Romeo's rapier and dies]  
  
  
  
[Scene: Rev. Laurence's church]  
  
Constable: Your feuding must stop. It cost you the lives of Tybalt, Mercutio, Romeo, and Juliet. We live in a community and we must learn to live together in peace and harmony.   
  
Lord Montague: Capulet, I'm sorry for what happened to your lovely daughter and your nephew.  
  
Lord Capulet: Montague, you have lost a wonderful son and Mercutio was a wonderful lad, too. Let's stop this silly feud of ours.  
  
[They shake hands]  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
